Conatus/Clayton and Bonzo
Clayton and Bonzo are two characters in one in Conatus and created by Samtendo09. As the characters 039, they are both the 29th paid character and thus required to be purchased. Background Clayton was once a proud explorer of Grimnore, and faced multiple criminals. One of them had successfully slashed his forehead so hard and so sharply that it had left a permanent scar (or scratch, to say it for a Stone Golem), but he continues as time goes on. It was until he reaches his 2500 years that he started to decay, and needs the Renovation Stones to stay young. Unfortunately, only one place holds the Renovation Stones, and Clayton had yet to discover the place by himself just yet. Bonzo, on his hand, was once a bummer whom try to hit on women and men alike, but failed. He traveled multiple cities in hope for someone who could do tasks for him, but despite being fast and good health, he had no will to do the right things. After being chased off from Evergreen for his hateful behavior, he had no choice but to live on his own. After accidentally meeting Clayton, he attempted to steal his items, but Clayton had reacted quickly and caught him. Bonzo, in his defense, states that he is a poor man who wanted to be famous and married, but unable to find someone. Clayton replied that he had no interests on men, especially does to being different species, but will help him to find someone that Bonzo could hang on with, in exchange of helping him to find the Renovation Stones. Bonzo, having a devious idea to torment him along the road to entertain himself, reluctantly agreed with the idea. But as the latter one kept tormenting him, Clayton had become impatient and calls him out to be a jerk, while Bonzo calls him back for being too soft. Ever since, the two struggles to find what they needed, does to Clayton's persistence and Bonzo's selfishness. Appearance Clayton is a Stone Golem whom height is twelve feet tall, and his body is a mix of grey-blue and brown stones. His eyes are red, and had two pairs of cobalt-colored horns, which contrast his softer side. He wears no clothing except of a dark green long coat and red bracelets. Bonzo is a white man with long red hair, a golden yellow earring on his right ear, red side-beard, blue eyes, dark red shirt, orange long coat, yellow pants and orange boots. He also wears a blue collar with a darker clue cross on it. Personality Clayton is gentle, but not always polite, and prefer to avoid dramas unless if he get threatened. He is also very persistent, not giving up until he saw that it obviously become impossible. He also had distaste of humans and other creatures does to their selfishness, and only allow himself to befriend with anyone if they show gratefulness and gratitude toward him first. Bonzo is rude, and not very smart, and is always ready for a fight, which conflict Clayton's personality very much. He also prefer to give up early but only if he saw the situation as dangerous. Apparently, he actually fears some other player characters, such as Hephie, Vesper, Lich Travenou, Zack Shredder, Beeatrix, Brutus, Oroshi, Drucillia (albeit mildly), Asoldivoid, Mel, Nomiko, Magia when she at her Enormous size, Lilithigan, and Peacock, but especially Gigantin and Dragzire, but loves to taunt the rest of the player characters and any NPCs that he do not deems as scary. Gameplay Clayton and Bonzo are different than other characters; in addition to be two characters in one, they need to separate for combat and a few other tasks, but need to get together for exploration. The player can switch control between Clayton and Bonzo by pressing both the Skill 1 and 2 buttons at once. However, they are also an obstacle to each other; Bonzo tend to damage Clayton shall the latter one forget to refill the former one's Vigor, but Clayton's attacks can harm Bonzo if the latter is being careless. If one of them is dead, then the other one will be in a severe disadvantage (Clayton in exploration, and Bonzo in combat). All in all, the player need to be careful between the two, but their advantages can make most tasks easier to compensate. Stats Equipment The melee weapon and the shield is more made for Clayton, while the ranged weapon is more made for Bonzo. Traits Both Clayton Bonzo Skills Alts Trivia *Clayton and Bonzo is based on the typical nice-but-dumb and smart-but-mean character dynamic, but with the difference of Clayton being both nice and smart (but can be violent if pushed), while Bonzo is both mean and dumb (but know when to hold back). *Several characters may lampshade how their bickering can be both loud and annoying if being allied with them, or near them. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Conatus Category:Males Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Subpages